The Protectors
by sjdhsjhd
Summary: Cade and Audria are two normal people who's lives take a total backflip as they plunge into a world of werewolves, vampires, a war, and a city to protect. Intense action, romance, and a traitor.
1. Disengage

This is my newest story… Enjoy

**This is my newest story… Enjoy.**

**The Protectors… Chapter one**

**Disengaged**

I stared at the ground, concentrating on my walking, yet thinking. Today had been a normal day. My sister was gone god knows wear, my mom was at work, and I was left to scrounge around town for something to do. Sounds like summer.

I stretched my neck upwards to look at the sun. In Boise, It seemed like it was always cloudy _except_ for one little circle where the sun shone through. I made me mad. I hated the insane brightness and heat of it all… just hoping it would rain.

Somehow I ended up walking to Audria's house by instinct. Audria had been my friend for a couple years now. I looked at her that way because she was the only one ever hung out with me. he used to live in 'Bama but she moved here for her mother's job, and always seemed so lost in the Idaho mountainous cities and stuff. I just took showing her around to my hands and we've been friends ever since.

She had Black hair pulled back in a ponytail, green eyes that looked like a turtles shell, and a clear smiling face. I knocked twice and she yelled through the house.

"Come in, Cade!" I smiled at the way she knew it was me.

I took off my shoes and found her lounged on the couch in her sweats with a dirty plate on the table.

"'Sup Cade?" She said as she noticed me.

"Nothing much… what are you up to today?" I replied.

"Hanging out with you obviously…"

"Good. You better be." We both chuckled. She was watching some special on ESPN.

"What are we doing?" She asked heading down the hall to her room.

"How about lunch… I'm starving!"

"You're ALWAYS starving."

That was true… I'd always been a big eater, but never had gotten fat. She popped out of her room with a set of jeans and a Hollister shirt.

I looked pretty raggedy standing next to her. Wearing old torn jeans, and an old football jersey, with my ever stationary red sox hat. She put a couple bucks in her pocket, and started tying her shoes. I just slipped mine on.

We just decided to go to the local McDonalds. Simple enough.

We slid into a booth, and I went up to order. We knew each others favorites inside and out. Audria liked a double cheeseburger and small fries with a Dr.Pepper. I always got two quarter pounders, a large fry and a diet root beer. You know… watching the old waistline. _Yeah…_ I thought to myself.

As I sat down I noticed Audria didn't have her cell phone.

"Whad'ja do this time?" I asked while rolling my eyes. She smiled her rebellious smile.

"Spilled water on Darin's laptop." I laughed.

"They're just gonna' send you away one of these days… I swear to god…." We both laughed… but stopped dead as the little bell on the door chimed. We looked up.

"Yeah…It was Courtney." Shane cooed. The others started cracking up. Justin, looking as tall as a freaking tree, walked in. He was only wearing some black pants, and a hard stare. He made me feel really weak. Clay, his right hand man, slid in too. He was a half inch shorter, with slick (But short) Chocolate brown hair. He definitely had the Indian sound to his voice. Shane, the shortest and pudgiest walked in right behind them. He was the one talking. And, no matter how much pudgier or shorter he was, he still seemed impossibly tall and strong. Kayman walked in last. He was pointed, stout, and had jet black buzzed hair. He was really quiet.

I almost laughed as the cashier lady nearly collapsed under Justin's gaze. They were all tan. I felt like a homeless dude watching Johnny Depp walk past me.

"Who do those guys think they are…" grumbled Audria. I couldn't help but agree. They walked around everywhere like rock stars.

In two strides they plopped down in the seat behind us. Even though they had to take up two tables. I was partly amazed the seat didn't crash beneath them.

Audria and I talked and kept peeking at the Boise pack behind us. I was just getting done hearing about a hilarious story from Audria when we peeked around again. I practically leaped out of my seat. Kayman was analyzing me like a scrap of food under the eyes of a critic. It took me all the might of my body to look him in the eyes back. He smiled and the rest of the gang turned towards us.

"Uh… Cade? Maybe you should stop staring at them…" The whole room filled with laughter of the gang.

"Let's head guys." Justin said. As one they got up laughing, and headed to the door. A smile crept up Justin's stone face as he passed our table again. And just like that I disengaged from the whole incident.

"Sorry… there's just something about them…" I whispered. Audria nodded her agreement as we left our seats and headed back into the real world.


	2. Unreality

Just to let you (The reader) know… My story will switch point of views VERY often

**Just to let you (The reader) know… My story will switch point of views VERY often. So pay close attention.**

**Unreality**

Cade and I were just walking our average route home, on an average Boise day. I looked over at him.

He was shorter than me by like, an inch (But he didn't like thinking about that.) He had dark blonde hair that glowed in the afternoon sun, extremely light freckles, and bushy eyebrows. His gray-brown eyes were in "Thinking mode" as he stared into space. I could never figure this kid out. He was like a jigsaw puzzle. Which was ESPECIALLY hard for me and my ADHD. Finally there were signs of life from him.

"Why do you think Jones was looking at me like that?" He asked… talking about Kayman. I shrugged.

"Maybe he's gay and thinks you look good." She joked. He chuckled.

"Can't blame him." He said afterwards. That made me laugh harder. "But seriously." He ended. I thought harder. I ended up shrugging again.

"You're a terrible resource. If I go onto 'Who wants to be a millionaire' you're not going to be my human lifeline." We both smiled. And started talking about baseball. Cade was a die hard red sox fan… and I happened to like the Yankees.

After a few lame red sox Yankees cracks, a harsh wind chopped through the valley. I shivered. Cade smiled at the reaction.

"You're such a 'Bama girl…" He was in all shorts and nearly sweating. I was in jeans and had goose bumps.

It wasn't only the wind that surprised me. I stopped and turned around at the sound of footsteps from behind. They were too loud for an average human's. I gasped… trying to re-catch my breath as I saw who was catching up to us. Shane.

"Yo, dude!" He shouted. He was yelling to Cade.

"Erm…y-yeah?" He stuttered. Sean caught up to us in two huge strides. He was panting.

"Sorry if I scared ya' in the McDonalds, man." He started.

"Uh…It's fine. It was mostly Kayman." Shane smiled.

"He was just interested in his broth-… future friend." He nodded. Cade raised an eyebrow. "I can feel you two will be good friends."

"Right…" I answered. Kayman was not the type of guy Cade hung out with. Shane glared at me and continued to walk. He had to slow his steps down big time to keep up with us.

"Who's your girlfriend?" He asked suddenly. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh… Audria's just my friend…" He answered, growing a little pink. Shane just nodded.

"Whatever. See ya." He turned around and headed the other direction. I stared up in the sky trying to grasp things. It was like a twisted reality. Like it was real, but couldn't be true. Unreality. Yeeah, that's the word I was looking for. Shane NEVER talked to anyone outside of his gang. My thoughts were all tied up in a knot, but Cade talked.

"We're here." I looked up and saw my house.

"I thought we were going to your place…" I liked going to his house. It was always quiet, and though it seemed boring, we always had a blast. Cade shrugged.

"If you want to." I smiled. He was really easy going.

We walked inside laughing at the story Cade was telling, about the latest thing Ruger did. His little black lab Ruger was still a rambunctious puppy, and he came barreling down the hall and tackled Cade, shooting him with licks and kisses.

"Yes…I missed you to Ruger duge." Cade put him out side and led the way to his smallish room. I sat on his desk-chair, as he leaped onto his bed. Before he could move a muscle I flicked the radio on to '100.3 the x' our favorite station, and screwed around with the buttons until there was a reception.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…Alaschwas…FFFFFFFFFFFFF…HAHA!!...FFFFFFFFFF. Tickets to give away… so stay tuned." Then a song started playing. I relaxed a bit and peered to Cade. He was back in thinking mode, but not the cool type I loved, he was pale, and had a big frown on his face.

"You okay?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"I'm good." He croaked. I wasn't convinced.

"Seriously, dude. You look like a vampire just came up and bit you." I wasn't kidding either. He was plain white.

"It must have just been the food. I'm fine, really." I didn't stop watching him though.

I was humming along to a song by my favorite band, three doors down, when he finally got up.

I was hoping it was because he was feeling better, but he sprinted to the bathroom.

"Blll-hagh!!" I swallowed back a baby barf as I heard him blow chunks into the toilet.

He came back wobbly, and collapsed onto his bed.

"Maybe I should call your mom…" I started, but he stopped me.

"No…it passed." He still sounded miserable though.

"Next time we eat at Subway… agreed?" I said, almost yelling. He just nodded.

I spent away time playing around with his bass guitar. I was the only one other than Cade allowed to touch it. Eventually, in my hunt for something to do, I let Ruger in, and put him in here. Nothing seemed fun at the minute though.

"Maybe I should go home…" I said. He nodded.

"Good idea…I don't want you to get this sickness." I walked out the room, and almost ran home, worrying about Cade.

It was around midnight when I decided to call him. I fished my blue Samsung out of my pocket, and fumbled around with the numbers. Cade was always up as late as me, so I didn't worry about disturbing him.

"RING! RING!...RING! RING!... This number is unavailable at the minute, please leave a message after the tone. BEEP!" I sighed.

"Cade…It's Audria, pick up!!" I waited, then hung up, and dialed again.

I repeated five or six more times before I gave up and slumped back onto my pillows.

My eyelids were finally getting heavy, when my phone vibrated. My eyes jolted open, as I yanked the phone out and flipped it open. It was a text…from Cade.

"Stop calling. Im ok." I hung up the phone, and tried to drift to sleep.


	3. Implode

Chapter 3 is up

**Chapter 3 is up.**

**Implode**

I flipped the phone down…I just totally lied. 'I'm fine. Stop calling me.' No. My heart and lungs were at war, my intestines were strangling each other, I felt like I was puking but nothing was coming out. A rock was thudding my head. My arms were feeble and shaky, like I wanted to stand up, but I would collapse in pain if I did. Instead I just squirmed in my pile of sweat writhing in pain. I could swear my stomach was about to implode.

I was half hoping for Audria to text back anyways. Sure, it would take me a while for the text to get right, but I would get it eventually.

I stared at the ceiling. Focusing on breathing… or even living for that part. My mom was working overtime, or at the bar with "The Girls" again. And my sister… not a clue.

I wiped sweat of my face, and looked around in the dark. Ruger stretched, disturbed by my uncomfort, and fell back asleep. I sighed and let my eyes close as much as possible.

"What does it feel like?" My eyes jolted open, I leaped, forgetting my disease, and reached for the pocket knife I always kept on the table next to me.

"Relax, kid!" Commanded a somewhat familiar voice. I Focused in on the dark, and made out a huge human shape.

"Clay!" I practically shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want to wake your parents?" My heart was thudding… but then it throbbed again. I winced in pain.

"Parents aren't home…" I mumbled. He must have heard because he nodded. He noticed I was still cautious. He chuckled.

"You're looking bad." He remarked.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." At least I had SOME traces of humor left. He just chuckled again.

"Have you ever met your great grand father?" He asked. I winced in pain, and shook my head. That was random.

"Didn't think so. He was pretty cool." I froze… how did he know my great grandpa?

"How about your grandfather?"

"Yup…" I croaked, I saw him often. He was crippled in one leg from a car accident.

"What do you think of him?" I was watching him, still curious at how he was asking these questions. He was lounging away in my desk chair.

"He's cool. Pretty quiet, all business. My mom says I'm just like him when he was my age." He smiled and nodded.

"You are." I leaped up.

"You're freaking me out! How do you know???" He laughed and hesitated.

"What if I told you there was more to life than people? More than popularity, and suicidal nerds?" I was totally lost.

"What do you mean?" He was still deciding whether to talk.

"Well…" He finally said. "What's your favorite fantasy…? Demon?" He winced at 'Demon.'

"I've always been drawn to wolf people and stuff. Hate vampires." He nodded.

"Of course." I ignored the pain and listened in.

We were quiet for a while.

"Cade…Your grandpa wasn't crippled in a car accident."

"What?"

"In a war actually. With vampires." I froze. My heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I repeated. "I'm on some prank show on Mtv aren't I?" Clay smiled.

"I wish we were." I looked around closely. Too tiny to hide cameras.

"I'm dreaming, I must be sick." I didn't believe this.

"Nope…" He sighed, and paused. "Cade…You come from a long line of descendents called "Night warriors." He looked totally true, not lying at all I could tell. I was freaked!!!

"Cade…What I'm trying to say is…you're a werewolf." I completely stopped. The world froze.

"I'll tell you the whole story later when you feel better, get some rest." He looked me in the eyes, and I fell asleep.


	4. Stricken

This is where things get good

**This is where things get good!!! So stay tuned.**

**Stricken**

I woke up at the first crack of light, and instantly wished I was still asleep. I was expecting that throb of pain to come shooting back through my veins as it had for the past week now.

My eyes were closed, fists clenched, but nothing came. I curiously relaxed my body. Nothing. In fact, I was feeling sixty times better than even BEFORE that strange disease.

I crawled out of bed. And gasped in shock. Everything was so _vivid_. It all looked blurry through my issue, but it was like looking through crystal, everything was so clear and detailed that it shocked me. But suppose seeing isn't always believing right? Well… My hearing was just as good, if not better. I heard the swish of dust off my blankets, and saw it to. Each little particle like a little planet swishing around the air. But it didn't stop there. I listened to a car's tires glide along the highway ten miles away.

I was so caught up in my sudden health; it took me a second to realize this wasn't right. I must be dreaming… but sure enough the second I slammed my head against the door, I felt it. But barely.

I wiped dust off of my abnormally hot foreheads, and peeked at the door.

A large splintery dent slotted into the door. And I didn't have a goose egg. I whimpered, and sprinted out the door. My mom was just leaving. She had dirty blonde hair that had blonde streaks in it, and was extremely skinny.

"I gotta' go, bye hun!" She panted, kissing my cheek and speed walked out of the door.

I took my moment of alone time to finally turn on my phone. Even though I told Audria not to call me anymore, I knew she would. The screen flickered to life. It read:

32 missed calls, 0 unknown. 48 missed text messages. I sighed and hit the "Respond button" on the missed call sign.

_RING! RING! _"Hello!? Cade!?"

"Yes."  
"You sound good! How are you feeling? What happened? Do you need some soup? I h-…"

"Cool it Audria… I'm like, 150% better. A little _too _well actually." I muttered the last part. This whole sudden Mega person thing was starting to creep me out.

"Really, how odd… do you want some company?" I made my way to the back sliding door, and looked out at the Rainy clouds.

"Yeah, I'd love some. Better hurry, though. Rain's coming."

"Yeah, be right over…"

"Wait, the strangest thing happened a few nights ago…" I started thinking of my freakish incident with Clay. And I KNEW it wasn't a dream.

"What?"

"Well-…" I started, but stopped mid sentence. My new super human eyes caught an unusual movement in the foothills. It looked like a skinny, fluffy Russet grizzly bear except for its bulging muscle, dog ears and snout, and piercing yellow eyes. I could swear to god it looked at me, and then the weirdest thing happened, it blurred, and rolled, and a human popped up in its place. A familiar human.

Justin.

He was looking at me through glaring eyes from the foothills. He was shaking his head no. I automatically understood. "Ruger woke up, and did a back flip off the bed." I nodded stupidly.

Now SHE was quiet.

"Cade, you're loosing it. See ya' in a minute." The line broke as she hung up, and I looked back at the foothills. Justin was gone.

**********************************************

I opened the door for a soaking wet, shivering Audria. "I-it's r-raining." She stated.

"I can tell. Don't you watch myth busters? You get wet when you run in the rain." She sighed and looked up at me. WAIT!!! Looked _up_ at me. She must have noticed the sudden change, because her mouth was in a huge O.

My whole life I was shorter than almost EVERY girl my age. It was plain embarrassing. And standing next to big athletic Audria. She got MVP in almost every sport she did, was the star catcher for the local softball team, and the schools amazing basketball player. I was just the kid who PLAYED sports. I loved playing every sport (Except soccer) but was never exceptionally good like Audria. But now she was looking _up_ at _me_. It was too good to be true.

"Erm…What happened?!?" She wasn't mad or jealous like I thought she would be, but shocked.

"I… don't know." We were silent for a moment, but she shrugged, grabbed my arm, and started to head for my room.

She froze.

I suppose froze isn't a good term because she cringed away from my arm like it _burned_.

"Cade! You're hot!" I was taken aback by the comment, and started blushing.

"Erm…What?" She realized what she just said and started blushing with me.

"I mean, your skin is too warm to be natural." We both just forgot about the last incident.

"That sickness must have been weird on my body…"

"Yeah, I'll say." She shook the thoughts from her head, and continued for my room.

*****************************************

I made dinner that night, so Audria stayed. She had a crazy obsession with my cooking, she thought it was insanely good, but I guess I only got it from years of practice.

When I was like, three, my mom and real dad divorced, it left me heart torned for a month (Mostly because I didn't understand) but eventually got over it. A few years later my mom re-married a dude named Dennis. I never called him 'Dad' because I never fully trusted him. He was my sport dad for a few more years until I was eleven, when him and my mom divorced right on Christmas. It sucked. I was completely stripped of happiness now. But it all came back to me like lightning when they got back together a few months later. Pshh, they only got my hopes up. When I was thirteen, in fact RIGHT on my birthday, they divorced for good. And left me slipping away. Stricken. For the past years I realized things would only look up for me if I stopped being such a sad-sock, so I gained a positive attitude. My mom scrounged for EVERY job she could find, all hours all the time just so she could put food on the table. My sister, it was like not having one. Right now she was probably off hacking crack in some po-dump alleyway down town. I took things in my own hands, and started cooking dinner every night, and doing a stack of chores higher than Mt. Olympus every night.

"What do you want?' I asked Audria.

"Mmmm… Spaghetti!" She smiled. I always let her choose what she wanted for dinner.

The meat sauce was cooking, and Audria was on the phone with her friend Tristin, so I walked over to the back door.

I jumped half-out of my pants, as I saw Justin hiding in the dim lights. He pointed at my window, and mouthed 'one hour.' And in two big strides, and one graceful leap, sped away from my back yard. I was shocked.

"You all right Cade?" Audria asked as she hung up.

"Never better." And that wasn't a lie. I could only imagine what Justin wanted.


End file.
